desde mi cielo
by ely the hedgehog
Summary: desde mi cielo -mago de oz sonic habla con Amy despues de su muerte, su ultima promesa fue la de protegerla siempre y sus ultimas palabras: TE AMO. pero ahora no es posible nada, el se ha ido y ella...esta sola? ya no. song-fic ONE-SHOT. espero que les guste.


**_os ruego que por favor lean esto con la cancion o que al menos escuchen la cancion luego, porque asi se escuchara muchisimo mejor._**

**_la cancion se llama DESDE MI CIELO es de MAGO DE OZ_**

**_sonic y sus personajes son de SEGA, espero que les guste, disfruten y dejen reviews!_**

* * *

**Desde mi cielo**

_***instrumental***_

Se ve a Amy incada en el suelo, en el lodo con una lluvia un poco fuerte mojándola un poco de no ser porque Cream esta a su lado tapándola con un paraguas. Todos sus amigos alrededor de ella, todos llorando, se empiezan a ir uno por uno, knuckles que a pesar de todos sus intentos de no llorar lo hizo, rouge sin antes mirar para atrás de nuevo con muchas lagrimas compadeciéndose de Amy, Cream que no tuvo de otra porque su mama dijo que debían marcharse, dándole el ultimo abrazo a Amy del dia, Silver y Blaze que regresaron del futuro tras la noticia, Tails que acaricio la cabeza de Amy antes de irse con miles de lagrimas, dejándola sola, allí…en el cementerio, con esa enorme lapida frente a ella y una enorme estatua

**_Sonic The Hedgehog_**

**_El héroe de todos, déjanos recordarte por siempre en nuestros corazones, noble héroe de gran corazón, amigo de todos, nunca te olvidaremos._**

No paraba de ver esa lapida, sus lagrimas no dejaban de cesar, era vista desde la sombra de un árbol, protegiéndose de la lluvia, Shadow The Hedgehog la observaba con tristeza, estaba triste por la muerte de Sonic, pero aun mas por como quedaba Amy, hace un buen tiempo el habia empezado a sentir amor por esa erizo rosa, y ahora sentía que debia protegerla y cuidarla aun mas por como quedaba ella, iba a acercarse pero Blaze y Cream llegaron a levantarla con cuidado y la protegieron de la lluvia, con un paraguas se la llevaron, dejando a Shadow con la cabeza gacha y muy triste.

Se veia la habitación de Amy, ella estaba acostada en su cama, ya no lloraba, no quería hacerlo mas, pero para ella su vida habia terminado, el amor de su vida habia muerto, Sonic The Hedgehog tras su ultima batalla, no pudo salir con vida, con la promesa que le hizo a ella de que la cuidaría siempre sin importar donde estaría el, la cuidaría siempre…y con su ultima confesión y ultimas palabras: TE AMO.

Sonic:_ ahora que esta todo en silencio, y que la calma me besa el corazón…os quiero decir adiós…_

se escucho en la habitación, Amy levanto la mirada

_porque a llegado la hora, de que andéis el camino ya sin mi…hay tanto, por lo que vivir._

Casi se cae, Sonic se encontraba frente a ella, la miraba dulce y tenia unas alas muy hermosas con plumas doradas. Sonic se le acerco y le acaricio la mejilla…

Sonic: _no llores cielo…y vuélvete a enamorar…me gustaría…volver a verte sonreir…_ -Amy se sonrojo un poco con las lagrimas que aun le quedaban en sus ojos.

Sonic: _pero mi vida…yo nunca podre olvidarte…y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme, hay tantas cosas, que nunca te dije en vida…que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…_ -una lagrima cayo sobre su mejilla…

_te cuidare desde aquí…_

_***solo de guitarra***_

Se quedo muy sorprendida al verlo desaparecer, de pronto apareció en otro lugar, era un campo abierto, donde el y ella solian ir antes juntos, se encontraron con Shadow, estaba sentado con la mirada al suelo y se notaba que habia llorado un poco, Amy se sintió mal por el…

_Se que la culpa os acosa, y os susurra al oído un placer mas…no hay nada, que reprochar_

Amy quizo acercarse pero todo se volvió a desvanecer

_Ya no hay demonios, en el fondo del cristal y solo veo todos los besos que no te di… -_sonic le dio una rosa roja, ella la tomo con cuidado a no estropearla…

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte…y solo el viento sabe, lo que has sufrido por amarme, hay tantas cosas…que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo cuanto amo, y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…_

Amy se encontró en una plaza y habia viento

Vivo cada vez que habláis de mi…y muero otra vez si lloráis…he subido al fin a disfrutar…y soy feliz…

_***solo de guitarra***_

Shadow se encontraba cerca, Maria estaba junto a el, al igual que Sonic con Amy, ambos estaban guiándolos con el viento, Amy y Shadow empezaron a ser movidos sin querer, como si el viento los estuviese guiando…y asi era…ambos seguían y de la rosa se formo un liston rojo ya que sus petalos habían volado con el viento, amarrándose un extremo en un dedo de Amy y el otro…

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar, nunca me olvides…me tengo que marchar… _

_Pero mi vida…yo nunca podre olvidarte…y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme_

Ambos levantaron sus miradas y se encontraban en un bosque de cerezos, sus flores caian suavemente sobre ellos, Maria estaba con una dulce mirada hacia Shadow, el no evito sonreir y que una lagrima callera sobre su mejilla…el otro extremo estaba en uno de sus dedos…habia esperado tanto por eso…

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…_

_Desde mi cielo, os arropare en la noche y os acunare en los sueños y espantare todos los miedos_

El corazón se formo en el liston, Shadow sonrio y tomo la mejilla de Amy mientras el viento los rodeaba con flores de cerezo…Sonic conrio satisfecho, se acerco a Amy y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente, Maria abrazo a Shadow y el hizo lo mismo con ella.

_Desde mi cielo, os esperare escribiendo…no estoy solo pues me cuida la libertad y la esperanza…_

Ambos caminaron hacia una luz hermosa y desaparecieron en el horizonte…Shadow y Amy vieron el suelo, dos plumas, una blanca de Maria y una dorada de Sonic…

Ambas las tomaron, se abrazaron y se unieron en su primer beso…

**Sayonara…Shadow The Hedgehog**

**Adiós…te amo…Ames**

_Yo nunca os olvidare…_

**_…_**

**_.._**

**_._**

_**Yo tambien e sentido eso por alguien a quien ya no tengo…**_


End file.
